Conventionally, there have been devised various touch type input devices that can detect a touch position when an operator touches a planar operation surface with a finger or the like.
For example, in a touch type input device described in PTL 1, electrodes are formed on both surfaces of a piezoelectric film, and a voltage generated by pressing the piezoelectric film is detected by the electrodes on both the surfaces, thereby detecting a pressing position, namely, an operation input position is detected.
In the touch type input device of PTL 1, the voltage is applied to the electrodes on both the surfaces to bend the piezoelectric film, thereby emitting the sound.
In the touch type input device of PTL 1, an operation input detecting circuit and a sound emission signal applying circuit are switched by a relay circuit and connected to a touch panel. Therefore, the operation input detection and the sound emission are switched by one touch panel.
PTL 1: WO2011/125048